Hottest Bachelor of the Year
by low-ponytail
Summary: Temari is one of the journalist from Konoha Times. The ‘Hottest Bachelor of the Year’ award was on again and she has to interview and analyze Hyuuga Neji’s strengths and weaknesses. Finally, reported it in Konoha Times. [NejiTemari?] maybe...


**Hottest bachelor of the year**

**Disclaimer:**  
No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish so. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
I'll return them after I'm finished.

**Summary:**  
Temari is one of the journalist from Konoha Times.  
The 'Hottest Bachelor of the Year' award was on again and she has to interview and analyze Hyuuga Neji's strengths and weaknesses.  
Finally, reported it in Konoha Times.

A/N: This's a very short prologue of my next story. A chapter or two might be added depending on my progress.  
I never really wrote a fiction like this so be kind.  
Feel free to review, stand still and won't try to dodge all the carrots and flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**: Chapter 1 :**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The yearly 'Hottest Bachelor of the Year' award was on again.

Readers of the Konoha Times were going to vote and decide who will be the hottest bachelor.

"Temari-san! Take a sit!" Ino said and gestured for Temari to sit next to her.

Temari sat down on the couch next to Ino and began their discussion. She was one of the journalists of Konoha Times, the most popular high school magazine in Konoha. Temari was a transfer student from Suna and it was her second year in Konoha. She was intelligent, cheerful, talkative and outgoing. The most annoyingly talkative girl definitely suited to be a journalist. She love the job, the job was pretty much of her life.

"Let's continue with our 'Hottest Bachelor' award's project. And I have something to discuss with you….." Ino said and continued, "Yeah, so far we have selected the top five and this is the finalized list."

- Hatake Kakashi

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Uzumaki Naruto

- Nara Shikamaru

- Hyuuga Neji

It hadn't been too surprising of the top five finalized list as it was quite similar to the previous year.

"Temari, Read it!" Ino threw a black file at her, Temari quickly grabbed it with both hands.

"What is that, Ino?" she asked.

Slowly she opened the file and read, "Hyuuga Neji's profile? W-What? YOU WANT ME TO INTERVIEW THAT POKER FACE?" she yelled out and getting panic.

"Yeah… I've give up! I don't want to follow this case anymore! HE'S SUCK!" Ino complained.

"Wow! Y-You are such a 'good friend'!" Temari cried and her eyes were overwhelmed with tears. "You've been doing this job since a month ago, and yet you haven't completed it? Don't you say that you want to take it as a challenge?"

"You just relax, I know u like that poker face, don't you?" Ino teased.

"NO!"

"Isn't he's hot?"

"NOT!"

"Not?"

"………………….." she hesitated, "I admit he's hot. But don't you think he's quite scary sometime?"

"Well, trust me, if you completed this task and I'm sure you'll getting famous." Ino winked at her as she stood up and walked away, "You'll do fine."

"………………….." she remained silent.

"Ok, your mission will be taking a good picture we can use for our next cover story and a simple interview with him. Can you pay him a visit later?"

"……………………" still remained silent.

"I assume it's ok. Dismiss!"

"Okay…." She sighed heavily while rubbing her eyes, with another "Hmmphs…….." under her breath.

Temari was still sat down on the couch, reluctant to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari nodded and walked out from the meeting room. She studied his daily routine from the black file, she found that Neji will have his training at the Hyuuga backyard in the afternoon. So she went there in the afternoon to do her spying job on the Hyuuga.

She was hiding herself behind the bushes. She blinked a few times, her jaw dropped when she took a good looked at the man.

Temari found that she had attracted by this man, their first met was in the chuunin exam. And now he was getting more and more handsome. Today was the first time she saw him training, he pulled up his hair and tied up into a ponytail. (A/N: not the usual low ponytail) It was… wow, still very good looking. He didn't wear his sweater, instead he wore a black singlet and he looked masculine and sexy in appearance.

She saw the man sat down and leaned his back against the tree, breathing heavily.

"_He is taking a rest!"_ she thought to herself. _"It is a good opportunity!"_

She reached into her bag and took out her camera.

Focus. Shoot.

Focus. Shoot.

Suddenly someone snapped angrily. He was getting mad.

"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Wow, he was insane! BUT I love it!" she smirked, "but dammit, He knew that I'm here. What should I do?" she said quietly with a surprised expression on her face. She scolded herself inwardly that why didn't turn off the flashlight. It was not like her, maybe she was nervous. The first time she felt nervous.

"You no need to hide yourself. I can feel your charka movement, reveal yourself!" He clearly stated, "What are you doing here, TEMARI!"

She leaped up and landed infront of the bushes. "erm….. Well, you already know it was me! Well, I hope you can do me a favor!" she replied with considerably meekness in her voice.

He drew back his anger, "…. Well, what is that? Make it quick!" but still glared at her.

"Don't worry, Temari. He's always like that, I think he has a broomstick stuck up…"

"Erm… let me introduce myself, I come here as a journalist from the Konoha Times. We would like to make a simple interview with you. Do you read our magazine?"

"Yeah… sometime. " a frowned crease in his forehead showing that it was annoyed.

"If you do, I'm sure you know that you're in the nominees of the 'Hottest Bachelor of the Year' award."

"Sorry, I dunno about that. AND I don't have time sitting down for your interview." Neji answered in a cold, chilling voice.

"Well, ok… or can you at least let me take a few picture of you so that I can complete my task? We need the picture for the cover story." begged Temari.

"…………."

"I promise I won't disturb you longer, just give me 2 minutes!"

* * *

_A/N:_

It's written without beta so excuse me for the mistakes. If you want to help healing my grammars you may msn or email me and we can discuss about it. Or if you find something in here that you don't like please let me know what it is and I'll be happy to change it.

Don't forget to review, good or bad, I would love to hear it.

Ja!


End file.
